Be carfeul what you wish for
by Lady Perla
Summary: We have to be careful when we make a wish. Things may not turn out too well when you dream of going to a time and place of which you know nothing about. When Jo lands in the Sheriff's domain, things are nothing like she expects them to be, the latter even manifesting an interest in her at some point. A story full of humor Story WAY better than summary, I promise!
1. Mirror, Mirror

_PLEASE READ: Okay...so what you have to know first is that this story is written just for fun, I'm not really focusing at every detail like I always do (not that I don't like the film as much as others or anything, it's just that I have many other projects to take care of and when this little idea popped in my head, I couldn't help but write it!). I don't know if my character will turn out a Sue or not (I'll try not to, and if I think better, I won't give her any ways to become one at all)._

_I decided to write this thinking it's a pretty cute idea and very funny. This chapter won't be very hilarious, but I plan the next ones to be! As I said above, I'm writing so I can have a good time, so you can have a good time, for all of us to have a good time! So don't be very critic.  
_

_I couldn't help but notice that there aren't many stories in this section, which makes me think there aren't probably many readers. I don't usually ask for reviews, but now I just want to make sure that there is someone out there who reads, besides of me LOL, so if you could offer me at least one review for this chapter, I will happily continue the story. Don't get me wrong, I just want to make sure there are people for which I can keep the plot moving on ;)  
_

_ENJOY!  
_

* * *

"Cheer up, Jo! It's summer!"

"Yeah, right!" I replied her, putting my cell phone to the ear opposite to the one which I kept it at till then "Summer but nothing to do or with who to do it!".

I got up from my chair then. I was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a glass orange juice and talking on the phone wit my dear friend Sally. I exited the kitchen listening to other words of consolation from my friend, who was trying in vain to plaster a smile back on my face. Why? Well…I don't know how you guys would feel it were summer holiday, all your friends we're out of town for weeks and all there was left for you to do was just to stay home all day and be forced to learn how to knit from your grandmother, but in my case…it doesn't make me too happy!

"...there are lots of things to do around town, Jo! If you're alone it doesn't mean you can't have fun!" Sally added with her high-pitched voice which almost stings my ear through the phone.

"Aha, you bet'cha! I, walking around town all by myself like one of these forever-aloners!" I said before gasping deeply and sadly.

I had found my way back to my bedroom and began fixing my chocolate brown hair in the mirror, which was hung on the wall, with my free hand.

"You're at the beach" I began enumerating "Vicky's at a camp, Ellie is visiting her aunt in Milan, Ashley's on a trip with her boyfriend, Amber's got rehearsals for her play in the neighboring town, Middy's…wherever the hell is she? I don't know, whatever, she ain't here either!" I paused before adding in a joking tone "You lucky bitches!"

"Hey!" she let out before we both chuckled a little "We'll all be back soon, Jo! And do you think we don't miss you too?"

"I know you do, but still you guys are party-rocking and I'm stuck in here…not to mention I'm almost melting! Seriously, it's hotter indoors than outdoors! How's that even possible?"

"Umm, Jo? I gotta go, I have something to do!" Sally said rushed, seeming as if she wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I know what you gotta do…you gotta go down the beach and look for guys!" I said sarcastically.

"Not if I'm not with you, babe!" she joked before we had a good laugh together "Anyways, I'll talk to you later! Oh, and I promise I'll get you something nice from one of the souvenirs shop!"

"Thanks! I love you, sweetheart!

"Me too! Bye!"

I hung up the phone and threw it on the bed of my room. As I took one more look at myself in the mirror, I thought sadly: "Why not go out on my own? Nothing to do home after all!". "But not to soon" I also said to myself "it's way too hot in the middle of the day".

I heard someone shout my name from the living room: my grandmother. I knew that meant she wanted me to do something for her really quick. I turned to step out of the room but, when I was one foot out, the mirror I looked at the entire time, for some unknown reason, fell from the wall to the floor. Frightened that it might have cracked into tiny, sharp pieces, I ran back to it and picked it up. Somehow, through a miracle probably, it didn't have a scratch!

"Ha!" I said victoriously as I began examining it from a few angles "No thirteen years of bad luck for me!"

I then went to my clothing wardrobe, stretched my arms and my legs and placed the mirror on it, supported by the wall. Before I left the room, I took one more look at the clear, unscratched surface and thought to myself: "No wonder it was over priced!".

"What is it granny?" I asked as I entered the living room.

My grandmother was sitting on the sofa, surrounded by balls of yarn and other knitwear, also knitting something which looked like a blouse big enough to fit my father. She looked up at me, over her glasses.

"If you want to teach me how to knit again…I don't wanna be rude, but let me tell you…" I began. She couldn't possibly think that I had nothing better to do.

"No, no, sweetie! I just want you to make a ball from all the yarn over there" she said pointing to many pieces of yarn tangled up in a uneven shape "It would help me a lot, you know…"

"Ok…" I whispered looking a bit terrified at the job I had been asked to do. She was my granny, I couldn't refuse her, and so I began looking around for something which would make my job seem a bit less hard.

"Do you mind if I turn on the TV while I…?" I asked after spotting probably the most beautiful invention ever made…at least that's what I thought then.

"No, no…please do!"

I quickly grabbed the remote from the table nearby. I turned the TV on, sat back on the sofa and began switching one channel after another, looking for something interesting to watch. After a few minutes, something caught my eye. On one channel, there was this big credit intro of a film, which looked kind of antique…in a way. Then the name suddenly appeared: Robin Hood: The Prince of Thieves. Of course, I have heard of this guy Robin before…like, whoever didn't hear of him? The dude who lived in a forest and robbed the rich to give to the poor. I always thought it was a very sweet thing! But I didn't know the concrete story and that's what probably gripped my attention. I looked at my grandmother for approval, and after she nodded that it was ok to watch that film, I took the messed-up tangle of yarn in my hands, my eyes never leaving the screen.

My hands worked silently at untangling the strings, while my gaze was glued the entire time at the film. I wasn't even paying attention to what my grandmother was saying to me and I only caught a few snaps such as: "You should at least try to learn this" or "You will never know when you need it at some point in your life!". When mom arrived home from work, I welcomed her with a short greeting, tearing my eyes just for a few moments from the attack of the Sheriff on Robin's camp. The plot went on, my work was finished and, when the film was finished as well, I felt like somebody just grasped me out of a vivid and beautiful dream, back in the monotonous reality.

I don't think I had ever felt more blown away by a film before. The story, the places, the people, everything about it made me forget about my real life and all its stupid inconveniences. I complained about not having with whom to go out with while so many people, across history, dealt bravely with all that threatened their lives and prevailed. Even though it was a bit tragic at some points, so many times along the plot I wished I could just jump in the screen and in the story and be there, with them. To smell the air flooded with fresh grass and healthy trees, to feel the pour of the small waterfall across my face and to allow the clean breeze to run freely through my hair. For however long the film was, it made me wish I could just leave reality, to go look for something new. Perfect, that's how it was, no matter the fights, the anguish or the pain it also contained, but which were over till the end. It made me want to be part of a new world.

Later in the evening, when the weather turned a bit chillier, I decided to stick to my decision of going out alone. As usual, it took about half an hour to decide what to wear and what accessories to take. I looked around the room for my mascara and my lipstick, but I just couldn't find the second anywhere.

"Mom, do you know where my lipstick is?" I asked in a loud tone of voice, sticking my head through the open door.

"Yeah, sure I was it sweetheart! Some dog was running down the street with it in its mouth…" she replied to me sarcastically.

"You are a merciless woman!" I said dryly, upset of the fact that she made me hope for a few moments.

"You're seventeen, you should take care of your stuff and not ask…" my mother once again began speaking but I slammed the door shut before she could continue her so well-known speech about responsibility.

I thought for a little and remembered something. Some times, when I couldn't find a better place to put a thing, I simply threw it on the wardrobe. I quickly headed to it, stretched my limbs and allowed my fingers to search for the lipstick on the dusty surface of the wardrobe. I can't tell what I actually did or what I touched with my busy fingers, but one thing is sure: the last things I remember were the mirror I placed earlier that day there, falling directly towards my head, and an extremely terrible pain on the top of my head, before blacking out…

I woke up with a dizzy, blurry vision. I was on my back on a cold, irregular, yet soft, surface. My nose was flooded with a strange smell, a mixture between mildew, hay and natural fertilizer…a pretty repulsive smell. As my eyes finally returned to their normal vision I saw that above me was a wooden ceiling, from which small drops of water were dripping where it met with a decrepit, yellowy wall. It looked like I was inside an old, shabby house which seemed to be awfully small and nearly ready to fall on its owners, whoever they were.

"Mom, dad…she's up! She's up!" the voice of a little boy could be here somewhere very close to where I was.

I then saw three figures looking down at me concerned. Figures which we're not familiar at all!

Then I realized…the mirror must have cracked into pieces.


	2. Some other place, some other time

_Chapter 2 here! Ok I know the first one didn't have much to do with the movie, but I had to make and introduction or something! This chapter is better, promise! ALSO: Thanks to all those who added the story to your Alerts, you guys rock! I know it's a pretty late update but hey, I waited because I wanted to know if there was anyone who had the time to give just 1 review, but because of the alerts I decided to update anyways :P. Anyway, thankies to all those who read and please tell me your opinion!_

* * *

"Who are you people? What do you want from me?" I asked frightened, with a raised voice, as a splitting headache suddenly struck me.

I quickly got up from wherever I was laying and stepped back as fast as I could. My back met one of the corners of the, seeming to be, one-roomed shabby house in my desperate attempt to keep myself as far away as possible from the three strangers before me. The elderly woman, with curly and messy brown hair, very plump frame, covered in dusty rags and a much wrinkled face, placed one hand over her mouth in shock while a tear formed in one of her already reddened eyes. The silver-haired man next to her, who had a short grey beard and a corpulent frame, grabbed the woman's shoulder and squeezed it gently as she began to sob, also looking at me with a concerned yet skeptical look.

"Josephine…" the woman said slowly "My sweet…"

"How do you know my name?" I yelled as goose-bumps took over my skin and I felt a rough lump in my stomach "Don't come near me!" I commanded, extending one of my arms to guard myself as the woman made a step forward.

"Josephine…" the man whispered in a slow, yet deep voice "We are your parents".

"You're not my parents!" I yelled out intrigued "I know fair-well who my parents are!"

The woman let out a deep cry of sadness and began crying loudly on her husband's shoulder.

"Hush Maggie…" he whispered to comfort her, patting her head gently.

A long moment of silence kicked in. What was going on? Where was I and why were these people claiming to be my family? The silent atmosphere made my brain remember of the awful headache I had awoken with, for the awkward situation made me forget of any other detail around or inside me.

As I rubbed my head with both hands, I looked around the house. It truly was a very small home with just one room. The floor was wooden, with stains of mildew here and there, and placed on it were four filthy mats with small scrapes from which the content of straws popped out a little. A stack of thick blankets could also be spotted there. The walls were old, smelly and yellowy, also with a couple of mildew spots. Inside the house were only a table, surrounded by four chairs, one which was almost lame, a few small cupboards, which contained plates and chipped bowls, a wardrobe with a broken door and an antic-looking stove with pots of some kind of stew. I took one more look around and noticed a big piece of mirror hung on one of the walls, while on the opposite one there were some more pots of different sizes.

"The doctor was right…" the little boy, who was till then silent, spoke softly to his mother and made me face once again the peculiar trio.

The middle-aged woman nodded her head powerfully, against her husband's chest, crying very loudly.

"What…?" I asked puzzled "Little boy…what are you talking about?" I asked once again in a shaky tone of voice.

He didn't reply. He just looked up at me in a way that made know for sure that he was scared. I thought for a little and then bent my knees to lower at his level while motioning with my trembling hand for him to come closer. After a moment of hesitation, he came closer and our eyes were locked at the same level.

"What's your name?" I asked in a soft voice, still feeling a lump in my neck, as I placed both hands on his tiny shoulders.

"Anthony…" he answered sadly, his big black eyes looking deeply in mine before adding "I'm your little brother"

The extra information shook me to my core. I shut my eyes and pressed my lips together tightly, trying to fight back some tears. After a few moments I breathed in sharply and asked again, looking him in his honest, innocent eyes.

"Anthony…about what doctor were you talking about there?"

"You really don't remember anything?" he asked in a sweet, yet sad tone "Earlier today you and mommy were cooking. The nail from which one of the pots on the wall was hung broke and the pot fell right when you walked underneath it. It fell on your head and you fell down and wouldn't wake up. Mommy was afraid you might die and she started crying, so daddy brought the only doctor around just to see you. He said you will wake up but there were chances you couldn't remember things quite well when you do…"

Then he silenced. He looked at me one more time and then looked sadly down, at the floor, giving signs of weeping. I was speechless for a few moments because I couldn't possibly put together what this little boy, of about seven, told me. No! That was impossible! It was simply no way for that to have ever happened. So after a few moments in which I recovered from my shock and contemplated, I rose back up and said out loud:

"This is just a dream! Of course it is because this is practically impossible and incoherent" I let out beginning to walk around as the three persons around me watched in surprise "I'll just shut my eyes and wake up now!"

I quickly shut my eyes tightly. I squeezed them a little and then rubbed them roughly with both hands. But when I opened my eyes again I found myself standing in the very same wrecked house with the very same strangers claiming to be my relatives. I tried the exact same thing again…no result. Then I started to pinch myself. With two fingers from my right hand I pinched the side of my left arm. Harder, harder, harder…

"Ouch.." I finally let out in pain.

It hurt and I was still there. Maybe it was one of these dreams in which you had to literally step out of the place you're in so you can get out of the dream as well? It was worth trying; after all it was my last option. I ran to the shabby-looking door and barged out of the house. I froze.

Outside were dozens and dozens of other poor, small houses with broken windows or doors, and most looked like they were ready to fall to the ground. The earth under my feet was muddy and irregular. I also saw people…people who were as primitive-looking as the people I had met inside and who were also wearing rags. Some of them were walking around with different sorts of animals such as donkeys or sheep. It looked just like an antic village.

That was the drop that filled my cup. That was the moment in which I knew it was real…somehow. I burst into tears of desperation and collapsed on the threshold. I don't know how much I cried but I am certain that quite a few minutes passes until I finally lifted up my head and looked back in the house, tears still running out of my eyes like crazy. I saw the old woman and the man looking at me with deep sorrow in their eyes. I breathed in heavily and asked in a whisper:

"Where am I?"

"Nottingham…" the man said taking a step forward.

"What country is this?"

"England"

I faced the floor for a few moments and pressed my lips together. Something told me I didn't want to know what was next, but I had to ask

"What year is this?"

"1194" he answered.

I gasped and tears rolled out even more.

"And you.." I began eyeing them all "You are my…family?"

"Yes, Josephine…" the woman said softly "We are your family…"

After hearing her answer, my brain couldn't possibly think of anything else to say…so I silenced with my eyes stuck on the three. After a few moments, I looked around the house and saw a certain object…the object which was the last thing I saw before I woke up there…the object which, I thought, was the only one to blame for my situation.

"Ok…I had enough of this now take me back!" I said getting up and heading to the mirror hung on one of the walls.

"I had enough of this. I don't want this stupid wish anymore! Take me back. Take me back NOW!" I yelled out at my own reflection in the mirror.

I began to bang my head on the surface of the mirror, crying even harder and probably looking like a maniac to the people around me.

"I wanna go back! Take me back home!" I yelled out continuing to bang my head on the mirror, even though it began hurting me badly "2012! 2012! Denver! DENVER! COLORADO!" I kept on yelling and eventually began saying as well "2012! Obama! Lady Gaga! GAGA! 2012!"

I began crying hysterically and shouting things even I couldn't understand. After a few more moments, I felt somebody's arms wrapping themselves around me from my back. I looked behind me and saw the old woman, who claimed to be my mother, hugging me tightly and also crying. It was obvious that she thought I had lost my mind. I tried to calm down but my body was still shaking and twitching. I turned around and hugged her as well. After a few minutes of holding me close, I lost all energy and was all limp in her arms.

"Josephine…my sweetheart!" she whispered in my ear between sobs.

"M…Mo…Mother…" I let out in a tired whisper, as if I had finally accepted my twisted fate "Mother…"

After a few more moments a soft voice of a young woman could be heard.

"Josephine…"

I turned and saw a figure standing in the threshold and looking at me with curious eyes.


End file.
